¿50 sombras de quién?
by Lee Ab Koi
Summary: "Christian Grey, ¿quién era ese bastardo y cómo osaba pretender quitarme lo que es mío?". Gruvia. Pésimo summary, lo sé.


**¡Hola lectores! Vuelvo aquí con una nueva idea. Ya sé, a lo mejor pensarán que es algo bastante obvio y hasta cliché, pero la idea llegó a mí y no me resistí a compartirla con ustedes. Es un oneshot Gruvia.**

**Sin más, disfruten.**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. 50 Shades of Grey pertenece a E.L. James (ya saben, por mencionar el nombre de su protagonista XD).**

**¡A leer!**

**¿50 sombras de…quién?**

**Gruvia oneshot**

Suspiro. Rueda a lo largo de la cama, ahogando grititos de emoción. Otro suspiro. Empieza a patalear como niña pequeña, mientras llevaba a su pecho el objeto que tenía entre las manos.

-Ah…- vuelve a suspirar. Cierra sus ojos, y su mente empieza a divagar…

**En Fairy Tail…**

El gremio se encuentra como siempre. Sillas voladoras envueltas en llamas o congeladas; tuercas y tornillos dejando en K.O. a varios magos; Rayos por todos lados… ¡ah, el gremio Fairy Tail!

En ese momento, por la puerta cierta maga de agua entra. Se veía exageradamente contenta ese día, y eso que aún no se encontraba con su adorado Gray-sama. En sus mejillas se podía notar un hermoso sonrojo carmesí, adornando su sonrisita de ángel. Y entre sus manos, se hallaba algo, un objeto…

-¡Buenos días, Juvia-chan!- La saludó Myra-san, mientras secaba un plato.

-Muy buenos días, Myra-san.

-¿Por qué estás tan contenta esta mañana, eh?- Le comentó, sonriendo amablemente.

-Juvia está feliz gracias a esto- y deposita en la barra el objeto que tenía en las manos. Myra lo inspecciona por todos lados.

-¿Un libro?- Le pregunta, mirándola con curiosidad.

-Sí; Juvia fue a la biblioteca de Fiore hace una semana buscando algo bueno qué leer. Y se encontró con este hermoso libro…- le contó, sonrojándose un poco más.

-Oh vaya. ¿Y de qué trata, Juvia?

-Ah pues, trata de…

-¿¡50 sombras de Grey!?- Exclamó Levy, emocionada por ver la portada del volumen.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?- Ésta vez fue Lucy, sorprendida por lo que Levy había exclamado hace instantes.

-Lucy-san, Levy-san, ¿ustedes también son fans del Sr. Grey?- Les preguntó, emocionada por haber encontrado a más fans de su nuevo _amor_.

-¡Por supuesto! Yo ya me acabé los tres libros…- mencionó Levy, con brillitos en los ojos al tener entre sus delgados dedos ese preciado libro.

-Yo apenas voy en el segundo…- dice Lucy, sonriendo.

-Qué alegría, Juvia apenas lo comenzó hace una semana…

-¡El Sr. Grey es maravilloso!- Exclamó Levy, abrazando con pasión aquél pedazo de literatura.

Y así, las tres empezaron a platicar sobre la trilogía, mientras que otras féminas, curiosas más que otra cosa, se acercaron a escuchar el relato del famoso _Sr. Grey_.

En ese momento, el mago de hielo más famoso de todo Fiore entra por las puertas del gremio con cara aburrida. Llega a sentarse junto a Natsu y Happy, quiénes se encontraban comiendo. Entonces, escucha todo el alboroto causado por las chicas de Fairy Tail, echas bolita en la barra. Extrañado, se acerca a su archienemigo Natsu para preguntar qué pasaba.

-Hey flamas, ¿qué les ocurre hoy a las chicas?

-¿Eh? No tengo idea. Ya llevan alrededor de una hora gritando como desquiciadas…- Le comenta, mientras despedazaba una pieza de pollo frito.

-¡Aye! Y se la han pasado diciendo cosas de un tal "Sr. Grey"- Le dice Happy, comiendo su amado pescado.

-¿Sr. Grey?- Pregunta el chico hielo, bastante curioso. ¿Alguien que tenía su mismo nombre?

Justo en ese instante, la voz chillona de su acosadora preferida se oyó por todo el recinto.

-¡El Sr. Grey es el mejor!

Al escuchar eso, Gray frunció el ceño. ¿Quién era ese maldito Sr. Grey y de dónde lo conocía Juvia? Se acercó a la bolita de chicas.

-Hey, hola, ¿qué ocurre hoy?- Les dijo directamente, mientras todas quedaban en silencio al notar la interrupción del chico en su plática.

-Ah bueno, lo que pasa es que hablábamos de…- empezó a explicar Levy, pero fue callada por Myra-san.

-…de un joven que Juvia conoció en la biblioteca la semana pasada, verdad ¿chicas?- Exclamó, guiñándoles un ojo a las demás, esperando que entendieran la táctica. Y vaya que lo hicieron, ya que al notar el ceño fruncido de Gray, comprendieron lo qué quería lograr Myra.

-¡O-Oh sí! Juvia dice que es un chico guapísimo, dueño de una gran compañía de magos y bastante rico- Exclamó Lucy, mirando directamente a Juvia, quién sólo se sonrojó, entendiendo a dónde querían llegar sus amigas.

-Y se llama Christian Grey, ¿qué coincidencia no?- Le dijo Levy a Gray, notando como éste se tensaba de pies a cabeza al escuchar el nombre de ese malnacido.

-Con que Christian Grey, ¿eh?- Exclamó el mago de hielo, con un aura maligna detrás de él.

En ese momento, tomó a Juvia del brazo y la alejó un poco de las demás. La colocó frente a él y se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido. Juvia sólo pudo bajar la mirada, apenada.

-Con que Christian Grey, ¿eh, Juvia?- Le dijo, con verdadero odio en su voz. Juvia seguía viendo al piso, muy sonrojada.

-Este…Juvia…

-No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver.

La chica abrió sus ojos de sorpresa. ¿Qué acababa de decir su gran amor?

-¿G-Gray…sama?

-Me oíste Juvia, no vas a volver a ver a ese tal Sr. Grey.

-P-Pero, ¿por qué?

Gray se sorprendió por la pregunta, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se llevó una mano a la nuca, pensando una respuesta para eso que no fuese demasiado obvia.

-P-Pues…s-simplemente porque no, punto.

-P-Pero el Sr. Grey ha invitado a salir a Juvia, y ella pensaba en aceptar la invitación.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!- Gritó el mago de hielo, sin poder creerlo. ¿Cómo osaba ese hijo de puta? ¿Qué acaso no sabía respetar lo que no le pertenecía?

En ese momento, se acerca a ellos un muchacho alto, de cabello negro y ojos grises, vistiendo un traje negro bastante elegante.

-Juvia-san…- Exclama el hombre, sorprendiendo a los dos magos.

-¡S-Sr. Grey!- Exclamó la chica, ya que el parecido de ese hombre con Christian Grey era impresionante. El hombre sólo se limitó a tomar su mano y darle un enternecedor beso, para luego mirarla fijamente.

-¿Aceptarás que te lleve a mi mansión?- Preguntó, aun sosteniendo su mano. Juvia se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, mientras Gray sólo hacia sus manos puños, aguantándose las malditas ganas de asesinar a ese desgraciado.

-J-Juvia…a-acepta.

Gray se paraliza. ¿Juvia había aceptado? ¿SU hermosa Juvia lo había hecho?

-Te mato…- Susurró, y al momento se abalanzó contra el pobre hombre. Juvia sólo se quedó shockeada por la acción de su amado.

-¿Quién carajos te crees que eres como para venir a quitarme lo que me pertenece? ¡Me importa una mierda si eres rico y toda esa porquería! Juvia es mía, ¿entendiste? ¡Y por nada del mundo dejaré que una sabandija cómo tú me la quite!- Decía el chico de hielo, entre golpe y golpe al pobre Sr. Grey.

Al golpearlo en la cara por décima vez, los lentes de contacto se le cayeron y Gray pudo notar unos ojos azules bastante conocidos. Además, la peluca que usaba también cayó al suelo, descubriendo un alborotado cabello largo color naranja.

-¿L-Loke?- Exclamó en estado de shock, mientras el susodicho le sonreía.

-Haz caído en la trampa, Gray.

En ese momento, todas las chicas salieron del gremio muertas de la risa.

-¡Gray, eres un idiota!- Decía Lucy, mientras se sostenía la barriga de tanta risa que le daba.

-Eres demasiado obvio, Gray- le dijo Erza, con una media sonrisa en la cara.

-"¡Juvia es mía!" ¡Eso fue rudo Gray, pero al menos lo has aceptado!- Decía Levy, igual de muerta de risa que Lucy.

El pobre Ice Maker sólo pudo sonrojarse hasta las orejas y salirse de encima de Loke.

-Todo esto fue planeado Gray, para hacer que aceptaras que te gusta Juvia- le dijo MyraJane, sonriente.

Gray mira a Juvia, preguntándole si eso era cierto. La chica sólo se hizo para atrás, negando con ambas manos.

-¡J-Juvia tampoco sabía nada, Gray-sama!

-Entonces, ¿ese tal Christian Grey es real o no?- Dijo Gray, aun muerto de celos.

-¡Para nada! Se trata del personaje de una novela que Juvia está leyendo. Mira, ésta, "50 sombras de Grey"…- Le dijo Cana, enseñándole el libro al pobre chico celoso.

-V-Vaya…- Dijo el chico, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y colorado hasta los pies.

-Gray-sama…

-Bueno chicas, sigamos con nuestras actividades- Dijo Erza, haciendo que todas las chicas volvieran al gremio.

-J-Juvia, e-espera- Susurró Gray. Juvia lo escuchó y obedeció, quedándose a su lado. Erza lo entendió y se marchó junto con las demás chicas.

-D-Diga a Juvia, Gray-sama.

El chico seguía con la vista en el suelo, mientras pateaba una piedra que se hallaba cerca de sus pies. Se podía notar su cara roja aún.

-O-Oíste lo que dije, ¿verdad?- Le preguntó, mirándola.

-Sí, Juvia lo hizo.

El alquimista suspiró. Vaya, esto era más difícil de lo que imaginaba, pero debía dejar de mentirse a sí mismo y a Juvia.

-J-Juvia, yo…

La chica lo escuchaba paciente.

-…s-siento haber tenido ese arranque, pero no podía soportar como ese tipo, b-bueno Loke, te coqueteaba frente a mis narices, ¡era insoportable!- Le declaró, sin mirarla.

Juvia llevó sus dos manos a su corazón, el cual había empezado a latir con furia contra sus clavículas.

-Lo que oíste no era mentira. Eso es lo que en verdad siento…p-por ti.

La chica suspiró de emoción. En ese momento, Gray la miró a los ojos, mientras los suyos tomaban un brillo muy especial. Dio dos pasos y ya estaba frente a la chica. Tragó saliva dos o tres veces, y luego suspiró.

-M-Me gustas, Juvia.

Entonces, sin dejarle decir ni una cosa más, se abalanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Juvia lo ama Gray-sama! Para Juvia, no podrá existir nunca otro Gray que suplante a Gray-sama; para ella, Gray-sama es el único amor de su vida…

El mago de hielo sonrió, mientras la apretaba contra su pecho.

-Es un alivio saber eso, Juvia. Pero aun así, me aseguraré que ningún bastardo quiera apartarte de mi lado…- Le confesó, mientras a su mente llegaba la imagen de cierto mago de hielo de cabellos plateados.

Y así, ella levantó su cara y unió sus labios con el único Sr. Gray que podría existir para ella.

**Y bueno, así termina esto. ¿Qué les pareció? Saben que me pueden dejar sus comentarios por acá debajo. ¡Gracias! Nos estamos leyendo.**

_**Lee Ab Koi**_


End file.
